


Day 3. Tendou Satori/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Biting

by Falka_tyan



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lack of Communication, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Punishment, Rarepair, Rough Sex, Tutoring, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Tadashi falls in love with Satori, and they start...fucking.That's not what Tadashi wanted in his life, to be true.Or... Tadashi gets bitten by Satori repeatedly and suffers from unrequited crush!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Here I go - posting yet another work today!
> 
> Again, my thanks go to the random generator which continues supplying me with rare ships!  
> This story is shorter than the previous one, but there is definitely enough biting!

Tadashi eyes a dark purple mark on his neck in the mirror. It doesn’t disappear, no matter how long Tadashi stares at it. The boy tugs at his hair dramatically and groans. Even if he uses several layers of foundation, he won’t be able to fully conceal the indents of Satori’s teeth adorning his neck just below the pulse point. Tadashi sighs and resigns to his fate.

How does Tsukki put it? “It’s turtleneck season.” Doesn’t matter it’s the middle of June. Maybe, a scarf will do?

Tadashi sighs and resumes his morning routine. When he is ready with the shower, he comes out of the bathroom, secretly glad that his roommate has early morning courses today which means Tadashi won’t have to deal with his amused glances at Tadashi’s neck and polite absence of questions. Leave it to Tsukki to make you feel miserable without saying a word aloud.

While he rummages around their small flat in search of socks, and keys, and his happy hair tie, the freckled boy watches himself warily in every possible mirroring surface. The bite mark from his lover stays firmly in place. To Tadashi’s utmost annoyance, the traitorous thermometer outside their window shows 30 degrees Celsius. Great. Super. Majestic.

Tadashi sprints down the stairs (in the end, he’s dawdled for too long and now he’ll be late to the university if he misses the next train), then runs down the street, all the way to the train station, his green-and-blue scarf flagging behind him in the wind. When on board, Tadashi discreetly adjusts the flimsy fabric covering the purple spot on his neck and lets himself relax into the rhythm of the ride. His stop is half an hour away, and Tadashi has a golden opportunity to reflex on his poor life choices.

Getting repeatedly fucked senseless by Tendou Satori is the most ridiculous, shameful, ill-considered choice Tadashi has managed to make in his life so far. Tadashi slumps in his seat, content with becoming a puddle of disappointment and self-loathing on the floor of the carriage. What does he even do, letting Satori come into his life this easily, letting the redhead thoughtlessly ruin his established little world, letting himself be dragged to Satori’s fiery light like a moth to the flame? Annoyance gives place to sadness; the kind of sadness that can bring Tadashi to tears. Suddenly, it seems to Tadashi that it’s a pity Tsukki hasn’t been there in the morning. He would’ve let Tadashi spill his woes in the safety of their flat, and he _would’ve cared_ despite his falsely cold attitude. Tadashi uses his scarf as a hiding place now, covering his red-rimmed eyes and runny nose with the thin fabric. To be honest, Tadashi doesn’t give a damn about what all these strangers would think of him. He just doesn’t want to attract attention; all he wants is to spend remaining 20 minutes of his ride wallowing in self-pity and, maybe, recalling some good times he has experienced with Satori in the course of the last three months. The freckled boy closes his eyes and calls their first meeting with Satori four months ago to his mind.

 

_... A cherry-red mop of hair, dark-brown, almost red yes, too big even for his remarkable face but with small pupils; thin lips, ready to smirk or sneer any minute; the perpetual expression of smugness and joy from life on his face. Too-long limbs combined with a too-long body. Despite his angular exterior, not a trace of awkwardness, whether he dances or mixes cocktails or flirts._

_A chaotic creature, the sight of which leaves Tadashi breathless and unmoving in the centre of a party in someone’s dingy little living room._

_…Two weeks of stalking, following the object of his interest everywhere and asking his fellow students, his teachers, his friends questions about Satori. Tadashi is so blinded by his unexpected infatuation that he hardly eats, sleeps or showers. If not for Tsukki, who would feed him, herd him to the bathroom and kick out of bed in the mornings, Tadashi wouldn’t have survived this period without severe damage to his health (and academic performance)._

_When on a sunny March day Satori casually greets Tadashi in the university canteen and asks: “Why do you need to know who my favourite manga character is?”, Tadashi is so dazed that he doesn’t register what he says. It should’ve been something like: “It is extremely important” in a tone that suggests the answer is self-understood. Kudos to Satori, he doesn’t call Tadashi on his bullshit, doesn’t accuse him of violating his privacy, doesn’t say the freckled boy is strange or disgusting. Instead, he beams and uses his chance to give stunned Tadashi an enthusiastic lecture on the history of manga, its genres and its important place in the world art. Satori’s eyes positively glow while he narrates, and Tadashi falls for him even harder._

_In another two weeks, they will sleep with each other for the first time._

_…Strong, unyielding hands pinning Tadashi to the mattress. Long, lacquered nails raking down Tadashi’s back, leaving marks in their trails. Absolute defencelessness against the sensory overload that is called Tendou Satori._

_And the bites. At first, Tadashi can’t formulate his opinion on the matter. He’s had his share of lovers, male and female, but no one has been noteworthy when compared to the redhead. Not a single one of them was into biting, they've been all too vanilla for that. So, when Satori bites Tadashi’s shoulder as he climaxes for the first time, Tadashi yelps in surprise. His lover only licks the spot, soothing the sting, and says nothing. Tadashi is confused and stays silent too._

_But Satori bites Tadashi the next time too. And the next. It hurts, it leaves marks, it startles Tadashi._

_In no time, the freckled boy can’t orgasm without the feeling of Satori’s teeth on his skin._

 

Tadashi opens his eyes slowly, accustoming his vision to the artificial light of the train lamps.

He knows that he is the only person Satori sees now (he’s a stalker, after all). If he is not mistaken, it’s been like that for the duration of these three months. They never talk about their “relationship”, their “feelings”. They discuss their studies (Satori is two years older than him and studies for the same degree), and watch anime, and have fun, and Satori shows Tadashi his new drawings and drags him to every expo or festival that happens to be held in their city. In the second month of their interaction, out of the blue, Satori volunteers to tutor Tadashi in math where the latter had problems. Surprisingly, Satori appears to be really good in exact sciences. Even Tsukki is impressed by Tadashi’s academic progress. Satori grills Tadashi mercilessly and then meticulously monitors Tadashi’s tests results. Soon, Tadashi dreads to earn a low score in the subjects Satori helps him with.

When it happens, Satori always somehow knows before Tadashi has a chance to tell about his failure personally. On these days the freckled student always stays the night at Satori’s. Not that Satori is particularly tender during sex on their usual “dates”, but this… Let’s say that now Tadashi knows the true meaning behind the words “punishment sex”. Satori isn’t exactly rough, but he is cruel. And mean. Not to mention, that his punishments are nothing if not creative. Tadashi spends these nights either tied up, or on his knees, often gagged or blindfolded. After his first failed test and the long night at Satori’s place that followed Tadashi doesn’t expect that he’ll get to come during one of these nights anymore. Satori never lets Tadashi come these nights. Satori edges him, and fucks his throat, and pulls his hair, and even spanks Tadashi when he feels like it. Yet, strangely, Tadashi feels safe with his lover. The things the redhead does to him don’t frighten Tadashi. He moans in pain and cries hot tears, and his dick seems to burst from the ache in the end of the night every time Satori decides to discipline him, but Tadashi doesn’t ask his tormentor to stop, neither does he beg for mercy. Tadashi submits to his punishments and accepts it all: the pain, the humiliation, the denial. It comes naturally to him.

When it’s over, and Tadashi can hardly move, Satori runs him a bath and washes him, then tucks him under the covers to sleep, and in the morning there is always breakfast in bed for Tadashi.

“Punishment sex” doesn’t only mean no orgasm for Tadashi, it means more bites on Tadashi’s skin. Tsukki says his friend looks as if a bear has mauled on him after that. Tadashi knows that Tsukki doesn’t approve of his little affair with Satori; Tsukki is also intelligent enough not to tell Tadashi what the latter already knows. That Satori is not good for him; that the redhead doesn’t love Tadashi in return; that if Tadashi doesn’t put an end to their chaotic relationship he’ll self-destroy sooner or later. Tsukki is just always there for Tadashi, whether to spend an evening sitting together on the couch in front of the TV or to lend him yet another scarf.

The train pulls to a stop, and the name of Tadashi’s station rings from the speakers. The freckled boy stands up and hauls himself to the doors. He doesn’t have the mental energy to hurry to his first period anymore, so he drags his feet towards the university building, recalling the sting of Satori’s sharp canines on his shoulders, on his thighs, on his back… Luckily, Satori rarely leaves many visible marks. Not more than the inevitable one or two. Tadashi has always assumed that marking means possessiveness, but just how true is it in his and Satori’s case?

Tadashi is snatched out of his reverie by a well-known lilted voice. While he freezes in place like a deer in the headlights, Satori stands up from the ground where he’s been sitting on his backpack and strides to the freckled boy. He casually slings an arm along Tadashi’s shoulders and guides him gently towards the entrance of his lecture hall.

“Being late to university, so naughty of you, Tadashi,” the redhead sing-songs in the younger boy’s ear, “Looking forward to another punishment for bad results, are we?” Tadashi shudders and doesn’t respond, too dazed to form anything intelligent. Dozens of questions whirl in his head simultaneously. Why is Satori waiting for him? Has he missed Tadashi? Does it mean anything? Does he notice that Tadashi is depressed? What is their affair to Satori? For how long will he stay exclusive with Tadashi? So much to ask, and so little courage.

The two boys walk through the corridors of the university, Satori’s arm still draped around Tadashi’s shoulders. The freckled boy doesn’t want to admit that Satori’s unannounced appearance in front of his lecture hall fills him with warmth. Not to mention how their physical proximity makes Tadashi tingle all over.

While Satori reprimands Tadashi, ushering him down the corridor, he rests his palm just above the bite mark on Tadashi’s neck, which is hidden by the scarf. The simple gesture brings Tadashi unwelcome hope and eases aches in his heart. The freckled student knows it’ll hurt when Satori will be done with Tadashi, but it doesn’t seem to matter while his lover is so close and his bites are so fresh on Tadashi’s skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi's had enough, and Satori deals with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me crazy, but I'm adding the closing chapter to a Kinktober prompt.  
> No one knew that shipping these two would feel so good.

 It all goes down the hill for Tadashi one warm and humid evening in July when he and Satori are walking back from cinema to Satori’s flat. Satori walks first, and Tadashi follows a step behind, not in the mood to match his pace with Satori’s long strides. The redhead holds his hands in his pockets and hums the major tune from the film’s end theme. The tune seems to sound pretty accurate to the original. Not for the first time, Tadashi marvels just how perceptive Satori is: about music, about sports, in class…

Just not where it matters the most.

Suddenly, it’s all Tadashi can think of. His chest feels too tight and his temples hurt. When does their arrangement come to an end? He can’t stay on edge anymore; not an hour, even a minute longer. The ambiguity of his relationship with Satori is killing Tadashi.

Tadashi got used to the thought that he was a coward, and despised his own inability to talk to Satori openly. Actually, he still considers himself a coward. But he’s going to ask Satori all questions he was meant to ask five months ago, and he is going to do it now. Tadashi doesn’t care about the possible consequences anymore. The freckled boy stops in an empty street, alight with the street signs and neon shop-windows, and asks in a strained voice:

“What are you planning to do with me next?”

 

  

Satori stops too and turns to look at Tadashi’s at the sound of his question. Red and yellow lanterns from the closest shop  reflect on him, giving Satori a strange, mystical vibe. The redhead watches his lover with a hint of incomprehension in his gaze.

  

“What do you mean?” There is confusion in Satori’s voice. “I plan to come home, eat the leftover pizza together…” He quickly shuts up, noticing the look his younger lover is giving him. “What’s wrong?”

Tadashi doesn’t answer, just stares, angry and  _so,_   _so done_.

He can’t take it anymore. Whether he is a fuck-buddy, a pet project, a toy, or something else for Satori, it’s not enough. It’s never been enough in the first place. It’s not what he craves. Tadashi couldn’t continue fooling himself any longer. It seems, he finally has come to full understanding of his own desires: if he wants to be with Satori, it’d better be a real fucking relationship, not just a convenient fling. He wants all of Satori, or nothing.

Tadashi bites his lip and balls his hands into fists by his sides. He doesn’t let himself think of what will be with him after Satori ends their almost five months long affair here and now. He won’t shatter right there and then, no, he won’t, he won’t! He’ll cry hidden in his own closet when he returns home. Hell, he’ll maybe even try to use that little razorblade he still owns from high school (Tsukki doesn’t need to know the last part). Tadashi muses whether he’ll be able to feel the touch of the blade at all after all the bites the love of his life has granted him with. How many times has Satori bitten him hard enough to draw blood? The little sharp piece of metal doesn’t stand a chance to distract Tadashi from  _this_.

 

 

Satori stands in front of Tadashi, his face unreadable, only his eyes are gleaming dangerously in the half-darkness of the summer evening. Is he waiting for Tadashi to come to some conclusion, to continue talking? Tadashi knows this calculating look too well; Satori is accessing him, analysing his every move and every word for the last hour (week? month? you can’t be sure with Tendou Satori). Involuntarily, the freckled boy shivers under the scrutiny. This loaded silence is even worse than what he had felt before; unable to hold still, Tadashi steps closer to the redhead and, unexpectedly for himself, starts to shout:

“Do you even care about me at all?”

 

 

Tadashi knows he’s being illogical and pathetic; he just can’t hold his feelings in anymore after he’s started this tantrum. Tears are welling in his eyes, hot and bitter. It’s been too hard, too stressful, too painful to stay by Satori’s side all this time, aware that the happy time can end any minute.

  

Tadashi opens his mouth to shout some more, to get it all out in the open. “Finally,” he thinks, “finally; Tsukki was right, I had to finish this bullshit right at the start”. But as soon as the first syllables begin to tumble from his mouth, a big palm presses against it, sufficiently cutting off Tadashi’s bubbling. The younger boy tries to free his head from Satori’s grasp, tries to swear, tries to bite Satori’s hand, to no avail. As soon as he goes pliant, Satori lets his face go.

   

 

The taller of the two steps a little back, and strikes his favourite pose: pompous and over-confident, towering over Tadashi. His eyes get a mischievous glint though his overall facial expression stays neutral.

Satori thrusts his finger at Tadashi, and the latter startles, too caught up in his own righteous anger to expect a counterattack.

“You,” says Satori, and he sounds smug, “are the worst little coward I’ve ever met.”

Tadashi chokes.

“I’m also to blame, of course. If everything seemed clear as day to me doesn’t mean it’s been the same for you.”

 

 

Tadashi feels as if he’s frozen in time and place, but with lightning blazing in his guts at the same time.

Satori dubs at him with his long bony finger for real now, leaving sparks of pain on his chest.

 

 

“Finally, I have you figured out. All this time, I couldn’t wrap my head around why you needed to cry alone in the kitchen at night, and other similar shit; I thought it’s personal and didn’t want to intrude.” He chuckles unkindly at that.

Tadashi feels blood pumping in his head. He thought he’s been careful.

“You’ve been expecting me to ditch you as soon as I’ll get bored with you, right, babe? You didn’t know when it’ll happen and it’s been eating at you for months now. Instead of talking to me, you’ve started to get annoyed at my density, haven’t you?”

 

Satori sounds amused and pleased with himself, the bastard. Tadashi's heart is at stake here; hey, you, stop joking! Tadashi is mortified. He’d be glad if the damned street would open up under his feet and swallow him whole. But Satori is not done with his speech yet.

 

 

“Now listen, Tadashi, we won’t ever discuss it again, unless someone’s feelings for the other will change with time, you hear me?”

 

Feelings? Did Satori say "feelings"? The freckled boy nods, frozen, his mind numb, his fingers cold.

 

 “I like you, Tadashi. I thought we are on the same page here, you know. Bu-u-t... Since you happen to be a little slo-o-ow on the uptake, I have to do it properly now.” Satori sighs in mock exasperation, as if Tadashi were a problem child who needs all the supporting words his teacher is able to provide. Tadashi hardly suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. Even now, Satori enjoys the role of Tadashi’s “mentor” a little too much. He’s so full of himself!

 

 

Tadashi shouldn't have got distracted at a moment like that.

The next question from Satori makes Tadashi’s head explode.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

What.

 

 

The world freezes, narrowed to the spot on the half-empty street, where Tadashi stands in front of his grinning lover and can’t comprehend nothing.

What the fuck is going on here.

 

 

Finally, after a long bit of sunned silence, Tadashi’s tangled thoughts seem to catch up with Satori’s previous phrases. “I like you,” has he said? Could it be?..

Then the time seems to gain its pace again, and Tadashi is back to life, and he is…furious?

“What?” he sputters.

 

“Told you, I won’t repeat twice,” sing-songs Satori and crouches on front of Tadashi, imitating Ryuk from “Death Note” quite efficiently. The redhead invades Tadashi’s personal space, his eyes huge and shining, his smile wider than Tadashi has ever seen it. “Maybe, I will say it again. If you ask nicely.”

 

Tadashi has never wished to kill a person in his life. Before now. Maybe, it’s his fate: evolve from a stalker to a serial killer?

 

Satori keeps on with his mockery:

“You don’t need to say anything, if you’re not in the mood, Tadashi. Actyally, I don’t think you’ll tell me something I don’t already know.”

  

This bastard. O god, Tadashi knew that Satori is more intelligent than him. How could he be so damned naive. The freckled boy recalls all the stunts he’s pulled around Satori to get his attention, all the times the redhead has caught him staring (sometimes, even drooling). He facepalms and groans loudly.

 

“What, did you really think you’ve been so discreet? You’ve literally stalked me for two weeks, Tadashi, before we've got to know each other, remember?”

 

Tadashi won’t ever lift his hand from his eyes and face the world again.

 

“You asked my cousin when he visited me on campus what my shoe size was.”

No, it doesn’t happen. It’s all a dream, just a bad dream.

 

 “My family keeps asking whether I’m taking good care of the cute boy with ponytail and freckles who was so invested in me and my well-being.”

The fuck. Cute boy? Tadashi is so surprised he lowers his hand from his face and ogles Satori incredulously.

 

“I’ve decided to give you a chance back then, a-and, there must be something wrong with me, I grew to like you. By the way, Wakatoshi says I should cherish the person who’s visited that many anime fests with me and hasn’t gone insane. And if Wakatoshi says something, he means it, you know?”

Tadashi stutters:

“Give me a chance? That’s what you call it?”

  

“Hmm, yeah, I guess? You’ve been following me everywhere and scaring the shit out of my fellow students with your tactless interrogations, and yet, I came to talk to you. During that first conversation, I’ve said to myself: “This little stalker is harmless, I’ll be nice and let him bask in my glow for a while…”

 

That's been uncalled for. Tadashi interrupts the annoying redhead, full of righteous anger:

“Harmless? What did you just call me, harmless? Like a fucking bug?!”

“No-ooo, like a cute cinnamon roll you are,” pipes Satori, content and smug, like a cat that’s eaten the canary.

That’s all Tadashi can take. He launches at Satori and tries to beat him with his fists. Key word is “tries”. The next second he is caught by immensely long and irritatingly unyielding arms, pinned with his back to Satori’s hard chest and has absolutely nowhere to go. Tadashi kicks with abandon, until Satori shifts his legs so that both Tadashi’s legs are trapped.

 

“OK, babe, now that I have you all nice and cosy in my embrace…” starts Satori and pauses to dodge Tadashi’s next attempt at biting him. To lay emphasis on Tadashi’s helpless position, Satori bites the shell of Tadashi’s ear himself. It hurts, though  not much, but it’s a very clear warning. Tadashi is a weakling; he stills in his captor’s hands and waits for his sentence.

 

“Again, now, when you’re nice and cosy just where you are meant to be,” Satori pauses once more, as if daring Tadashi to rebel again, but no, Tadashi is not as dumb as that, “I’ll give you the gift of your lifetime. I will ask you one more time, ONE MORE FUCKING TIME, are you listening, Tadashi?” The redhead kisses the tip of Tadashi’s other ear, before biting it full force. His freckled captive yells from pain and shouts, all his pride and dignity forgotten, “Yes yes YESS Satori I am!!!” Seemingly content with the respond, the villain continues: “Therefore, the moment of truth has come! Will you be my boyfriend, Tadashi?” This time, he accentuates his question with a painful bite to the back of Tadashi’s neck.

“YES, I WILL!” all but screams Tadashi, and, abruptly, he’s free again, and who cares that the passers-by avoid the two of them like pest, and that he’s about to cry, and that he misses Satori’s warmth already.

Another shout breaks the silence of the evening street, and Tadashi is too tired to be embarrassed:

“Let me introduce you my miracle boyfriend, Ta-a-da-shi-i-i-i-i-i!”

 

After making the announcement, Satori catches Tadashi’s arm and hauls him close again, hugs him to his chest, with Tadashi’s face pressed to Satori’s shoulder, and then the redhead starts petting Tadashi sloppily. “You may cry now, babe, I allow you,” Satori adds generously, and Tadashi tries to bite him unsuccessfully before doing just that: crying his eyes out, while clinging to his  _boyfriend’s_  shoulder. He hiccups, and mars Satori’s T-shirt with snot, and can’t stop his incoherent babbling:

 

“I, I, I love you!..” A hiccup followed by a pat on the back.

 “I can’t! (a hiccup) I can’t live with you!”

 “You can move in with me, kiddo, if you want, OK?”

“I meant, without! You (broken sob) ass!”

“And a very nice piece of ass at that,” agrees Satori easily.

 “I hate you!” A failed attempt at head-butting Satori.

“No, you don’t!"

 

Tadashi tries to meet Satori’s eyes to tell him that yes, he hates the redhead more than anyone in the world, but Satori looks down at him so fondly that Tadashi can't move or speak. His lips tremble, and suddenly the younger boy can’t control his emotions anymore. Another crying fit follows.

 

Tadashi clings to Satori, shuddering from all the drama the last hour has brought him. Through his hysterics, Tadashi can feel how Satori pulls his phone out of his pocket. He calls first taxi, then his best friend, happily proclaiming: “You were right, Toshi! Not about my rotten sense of humor, no! You were correct assuming that I’ve been the only one who has considered us a couple from month one! Yeah, yeah, I should’ve listened to you. But now Tadashi and me are definitely on the same page, right, Tadashi? (The freckled boy gets shaken like a mannequin, a little roughly). He agreed to be boyfriends, yes, Toshi. Yes, he’s crying, but there is only so much happiness a man can bear a day, right? Winning me must be overwhelming.”

And all the while, Satori rocks them together gently, lulling Tadashi to half-slumber, taking all his pain and desperation away.

 

“His hands are so big,” marvels Tadashi sleepily in his head. He presses himself to Satori’s body, inhales his scent, kneads Satori’s sides where his hands cling to him. He's not weeping anymore.

Tadashi hides his happy grin in the crook of Satori’s neck. Satori doesn’t know yet what he’s signed up for, offering Tadashi to be boyfriends. There is no power in the universe which will separate Tadashi from  _his boyfriend_  now. He'll never let Satori go...

Satori easily unglues Tadashi from his body and loads the displeased boy into the taxi. OK. There is a power in the universe that’s capable of separating them.

Yet, on the backseat of the taxi Tadashi is dragged unceremoniously onto Satori’s lap where he spends the ride, a poor exhausted puddle of a man who once was called Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 

 

 

 

(Two months later)

They stand in the foyer of the dinosaur expo, the three of them together, glued to the window with stegosaurus and diplodocus miniature figurines.

Tadashi is immensely happy that Satori is omnivorous when is comes to information. This is the only reason he can spend his holiday with both his boyfriend and best friend at once.

But there's no peace in paradise.

Tsukki is already sneering at Satori, and Satori is ready to gratify the blonde in glasses with a piece of his mockery.

Tadashi slings an arm around each boy's waists and pulls them close.

"Tsukki, I can see right through you. You don't want to ruin the glorious opportunity to watch this many dinos in one place by getting yelled at by your best friend, do you?" Tadashi lowers his voice in false conspiracy: "I still have those photos from our prom, you know".

Kei gulps nervously. Meanwhile, Satori is ready to release another obnoxious comment, but Tadashi is faster.

"Oh, Satori-san, you don't want your reward for good behavior anymore?" Tadashi flutters his long lashes coyly. "And I had to take such pains to obtain a school uniform that would fit me..."

Satori recoils instantly. Embarrassment is not known to the redhead, but he values a good scene with Tadashi. He and Kei are so different, and yet, so easy.

"No, babe, the deal remains valid," Tadashi's boyfriend hurries to assure. "I'm looking forward to our evening date!”

"Stop right there, foxy, I don't need to know more than that!" mutters Kei through gritted teeth. 

Tadashi opens his mouth to coo over how cute he will look in the new plaid school boy uniform of his, just to aggravate Tsukki some more, when he spots one more energetic red-haired boy in the crowd. Shouyou and Yachi are also here!

Tadashi let's his companions go, orders them to stay where they are and behave while he greets Shouyou, then jogs to his old friend. They don't see each other often, but keep in touch. Of course, Tsukki and Satori all but hiss at each other as soon as Tadashi turns his back on them, but that's to be expected. They don't dare to start bantering anymore. Smart of them.

Shouyou squeals from delight at seeing Tadashi. Yachi looks glad as well. After they hug and discuss the latest news, the girl excuses herself to the restrooms, leaving Tadashi and Shouyou alone.

The little ginger sighs warily and casts a troubled look in the direction of the window with mini-dinos where Tsukki and Satori use their short period of freedom from Tadashi's supervision to have a whispered battle of wits. Tadashi catches his stare, smiles knowingly and reassures his kind friend:

"Don't worry, Shouyou, I have them wrapped around my little finger."

And Tadashi grins proudly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!  
> Now, has the second chapter been as good as the first?
> 
> Please, leave a comment if you've liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please, leave comments and kudos if you've enjoyed my work!


End file.
